Thinking of you
by GodAndMonsters
Summary: "'Cause when I'm with him i am thinking of you thinking of you..." , Emma thinks of Regina everytime she's with Hook.. Regina thinking of Emma while she with Robin , what will they do? Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

**Thinking of you**

 **So it will be 3 parts.. 1-Emma POV , 2- Regina POV and the third will be an Epilogue.**

 **Inspired by thinking of you by Katy perry**

 **Disclaimer: Not owning them.. but if i did it would have been SwanQueen all the way.**

* * *

 _"Cause when I'm with him I'm thinking of you…"_

Emma was lost , another sleepless night , hunted by the brown orbs she can't look at without wanting to kiss the full lips she can never reach.

Hook was sleeping next to her , having no idea about the blond conflicting mind..

about how every time he touched her she wished it was Regina hands , when he kissed her she wished it was Regina lips , Regina tongue , Regina mouth.

And when he was inside her she was disgusted with herself for only thinking of Regina being the one bringing her to the edge. making her scream and sweat and flying higher and higher , then bringing her down gently with sweet long kisses over her neck , and check and forehead until settling on her lips again.

A tear made her way down her cheeks , knowing she can never get it.

No! she knew it was wrong , Regina was with Robin.. her soul mate , her second chance , her _true love_.. and she was with Hook.. and she did love Hook.. just not like she was suppose too , not like she loved Regina.

And that was what hurts most.. , loving the one person she could never had , the one person who took away everything she have and at the same time the only one who can give her what she ever wanted.

Hook turned around , suddenly waking up noticing Emma discomfort and shameful face .

"Swan what's wrong love? " he asked touching her cheek gently , tracing her tears lines.

and again Emma wished it was Regina hand ,her touch, her scent on her bed.. and not..his.

"Just a bed dream.." she dismissed him.. hoping he would just leave it be and let her drawn in her misery.

Instead he kissed her lips.. a little too roughly..pushing a little too much.. being a little too much Hook.. and less Regina.. , she felt her heart tearing apart knowing she will never be happy with him.. it broke her heart to acknowledge he will never be enough , he will never be her.

she stopped the kiss , smiling an apology smile at him.. "I'm tired" she said..

surprisingly he didn't push.. she turn on her side.. going back to her dream world.. where she can be with Regina and be wanted by her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Regina**

 _"He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself"_

Regina was angry with herself.

she finally found her soul mate , the person she supposed to be happy with , the person she should have happily ever after.. she found the one thing she always searches for , the thing she killed millions of innocents for – her true love.

but no..Regina was not happy , she was not feeling anything actually.

Every single time she was with Robin she waited..

she waited for the rush of butterflies to come and make her feel dizzy and sweetly uncomfortable , she waited for the warmth to shows up and make her a little redder in her cheeks , but nothing.. she felt nothing.

She was patient.. giving it time but nothing helped.

She was not falling for Robin and it broke her..

It broke her more to know why she was not able to fall for Robin.

It was because her heart belonged to someone else , someone she can never have , someone who made her heart missing beats , her body burning on fire and a thousand butterflies dancing inside her. Emma Swan.

The person she meant to hate , the person who grown to break every thing she built and at the same time the person the gave her the one thing she can't live without – Henry.

Robin enter the bedroom , sitting beside her on the bed.. naturally pulling her to passionate kiss , Regina froze a little but than move against him.. forcing herself to feel something _Emma is with Hook , Emma can't be yours_ , it didn't stop her from picturing the blonde in her mind.

She picture it was Emma lips as she kissed him , she push harder in to the kiss biting his lower lip slightly , he pulled her shirt up placing light kisses on her stomach pushing into her thigh.

That's what brought Regina back to reality , she felt he was hard against her and she wanted to throw up.

It was not Emma , not Emma lips , not Emma body and not Emma beautiful soul.

Regina got up quickly not giving him any explanation she pushed him from her.

she fixed her clothes.

"I need to go" she said leaving.

Robin was left on the bed , confused look on his face.

Regina needed to see Emma , she needed to kiss Emma she needed Emma!

she entered the sheriff office , knowing she took the night shift.

"Regina?" Emma said , confused.. Regina looked different , determent look in her eyes , her face flushed from probably running all the way.

Emma was not ready to what happened next , Regina closed the distance between them and harshly locked her their lips together.

* * *

 **So let me know what you think!**


End file.
